Part 88
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 88 --- --- --- --- Brain Boost Mk3 : Had Wahl stockpiled a large supply of that Tonic (RCC paid for its development ?) using various 'deals' with Ryan (and whoever followed him) ? Perhaps got the formula/genome-patent for exclusive production of a variant (narrowly suited to the type of technical work done in Minervas Den.) Additional ADAM products : *- Concentration Tonic/Distraction-B-Gone *- Vulcan Mind (the techno-artisan god, not Mr Spock) *- Eye-Strain-Be-Gone - for long days staring at tiny text/print on screens and printout paper *- Octal-Thought (thinking in bits bytes - even though the term 'bytes' hadnt been invented til 1956). Being able to read paper punchtape manually/directly was a useful skill. *- Pull The Oar - keep the minions on the job *- Genetic Kelp-Based self-cleaning white Lab Smock (reusable TP made out of the same material to save paper for the computers) *- "Classic" flavored Dr Hollcrofts tonic (and someone has to refill the soda bottles.) The 'New' flavor wasn't as popular even though there was an advertisement with Wahl shown drinking it... (we coulda had a storeroom filled with many cases of the stuff...) *- "Matrix" - artificial (delusional) reality to keep the 'staff' under control over the long 'isolation' years *- Carpal This Sucka - tonic for repetative stress disorder maladys --- --- Famous Saying By Augustus Sinclair : "You really know that Society and Civilization is on its knees when the Toilet Paper Supply gives out ..." --- --- Poster - Dandy Dental ... Telekinesis ... Tennis Open ?? : Must've been before there was an ADAM Tonic for fixing Tooth Decay that would make root canals obsolete (or was it all cosmetic dentistry now - ADAM might regrow teeth but what care is required to make them regrow straight ???). I could see a small scale 'Telekinesis ' method of brushing ones teeth (initially to fight decay, later for cosmetic purposes. OR someone just invented the electric toothbrush.) Regenerating teeth is a bit more complex than soft tissue. The old teeth have to dissolve or be removed before new teeth could form (or be pushed out from underneath like children's teeth). Might be a process of several days, though an advanced form might be made 'painless'. Tennis fits the 'elevated' social notion about Rapture's population, even though as someone mentioned "you still have to have someone scrub the toilets" (later tennis became a middle-class thing in America, so why not follow that trend early ...) - The Grenade Turrets could be modified ball machines.... Note- add more tennis courts to City Map. A Brute Splicer playing tennis might have been a funny sight. 3-dimensional Spider Splicer Badminten was popular for awhile ... --- --- Would 'Atheist' Ryan have Built a 'Cathederal' to his Philosophy ?? : Didn't he ? Rapture...: Would that be the Cityscape toy seen out the windows, and the reason for lighting it that way... Lucky thing energy was cheap (provided by Hephaestus and the competing power companies) and fluorescent lights had already been invented (and Biolumiescence probably a developed technology). A Monument to his Philosophy is a better term(?). --- --- --- Is Delta A Squat Little Freak ? : DO This : Go back to your Paupers Drop level (or any BS2 level you have the AE Traincar with a door that will open) and stand just within that doorway and level your gun at one of those brass fittings inside on the doorway wall. Now jump up and down and note how high the gun points at when you hit your head on the doorframe (the difference is the distance clear above the top of your helmet). I make it out to be near the distance between those 2 brass fittings (now go outside and look back at the doorway and visually subtract that length from the top of the door frame. Apparently THAT is how tall you are compared to the door (door height should be something like 6'6" (maybe a little more when compared to the outside rear passenger compartment door, which for proper customer comfort should itself be a 6'6" opening). I know that these First Person games commonly position your eye/viewpoint closer to the middle of your chest so you can easily see your hands and weapons in the one rigid view, and also apparently shortens you so you don't get stuck on scenery so much. They also don't always have the terrain height limiting set correctly (ie- the car ceiling inside is higher, but you don't jump any higher than the low doorframe, as you can outside in the open). So it is obviously being distorted. The MMORPG with its true 3D terrain would try to be more realistic, including more detailed body appendages (appearance and actions/motions), as looking at wounds and worn equipment will be important. Winding your way through tricky terrain will be a skill feature, so the realism should be 'as you might really expect'. The Splicers should be similarly effected to be 'fair'. (Whole area of Game NPC AI is "steering behaviors") Why was I doing this strange in-game exercise ? I was again trying to scale the AE traincars (an approximation from a person's height compared to a normal door). Quite a while ago, I estimated the cars to be just over 40 feet long. They are fairly narrow inside also (about 8 feet wide). Now I go to see how tall the Splicers are compared to my eye view - and guess what - their face is about even with your target reticule held aimed at the horizon, about even with your chest-face, thus making them also undersized next to those AE Car doors (which appear about correctly scaled compared to other terrain/furniture detail - ex- those humongus Rapture Tribune Newspaper Vending Machines...). Heh, a slight miscalculation by Eleanor in her formulas for when Delta was reconstituted ( "But he looked so big when I was a little girl !!! ") --- --- Eastern European Escapees : Reason to go to Rapture - to try to escape to anywhere but where they were now.... Soviet domination... Dislocated Persons.. Economic catastrophe. Rationing that lasted into the 50s... (Remember Ryan himself was a refugee.) But most, if they could 'get out' to Rapture, couldn't they likewise go to other parts of the World to make use of their freedom (but then everyone else had the same idea, and the few countries who might be in shape to take them in could only take so many). Many of them would also philosophically been fed up with 'altruistic' socialism (and worse). Asian immigrants (like Suchong) likewise from the other war-devastated part of the world. --- --- Is It Sander Cohen - Or Is It Memorex ?? : Various Splicers (being mental) get Fixations, and Cohen WAS one of the more memorable Rapture personalities (Players seemed to think so). So it (for the MMORPG) probably would be a popular thing to somehow get him back in one form or another (for a touch of 'the old days'). Perhaps a play on the Phantom of the Opera story with various sightings and strange happenings/clues (a sudden spate of plaster hijackings...). Or a whole small Faction who worship his memory (and then are shocked when he walks amongst them, and again when it turns out to be an imposter... and then again perhaps for real !?!) There is always the old surviving media TV/RAdio/Recordings/Newspaper/Magazine/Candybars, and New Rapture is starved for stuff to put on their media (and the nostalgia shops)... "Happy Chappy" actually (with the choreography tools) be put on by talented Player Creators (including the Splicers version of it with all the misremembered lines and antics). Real Cosplayers in video.... --- --- ADD CATS PAGE find all articles about shrodlinger etc... Dead Kitty List : - Fontaine Futuristics in passage to Demo room near Telekinesis Demo Machine (yes you can throw cat at the target...) - Fontaine Futuristics in the 2nd floor wall (hole) passage going to the Operating Room below - Paupers Drop Fishbowl Diner Kitchen - Paupers Drop Sinclair Deluxe in room with Bird cage on 2nd floor Cats are individuals (Ryan-like!!) , vs Dogs being group (collectivist) oriented ?? Nah too subtle, just that certain people really just don't like cats... Perhaps all the dead dogs were quickly eaten ? Hmmm, 'Hot Dog' WAS up on the menu board in the "Fish Bowl Diner" (not really, as they had run out of 'dog' long previous to BS2). --- --- An Old Idea - Trolley Car Diner --> AE Car Diner : Back when (1930's Real World) the Trolley lines in the USA were largely dismantled (put out of business by competing bus lines, automobile and tire manufacturers, gasolene companies who bought them cheap for that purpose), old Trolley cars could be had for next to nothing (scrap value), and many were re-used as buildings. A common use was as a small roadside diner. SO we could see at least one of the MK1 AE traincars or the earlier 'small' Metro Trolley cars rebuilt into a Diner or other business (Fotohut ?) somewhere in the vicinity of New Rapture and possibly more out in The Ruins (since the Mk2 rebuilding happened around 1950, such resuse would have happened that long previous.) Machinery/lifesupport systems for the cars could likewise have potential uses (industrial sites, etc...). The few remaining operating Mk1 AE lines would have kept those train fleet's cars that were in best condition and kept extras for spare parts, but a majority would have been disposed of/dismantled/scrapped/abandoned. All those cars you see outside of Paupers Drop in the ocean might have been ones from the remaining operating MK1 AE lines in the Southern city section when Sofia Lamb's minions hadn't the knowhow to repair them, so they were just dumped (perhaps filled with inconvenient bodies of naysayers and unbelievers). Those wouldn't be cars scrapped at the earlier time (~1950), as entrepreneurs like Sinclair (Sinclair Metals) would have long since bought them for metal recycling (or gone out to grab them to recycle). --- --- 'Spa Water' from Hephaestus (another Ryan product) : A popular 'mixer' for drinks (for taste, rather than any dubious health advantages). Mineral content from the hot water vents varies and selected 'flavors' were popular at different times, With or without carbonation. Some of these may be sold for 'health benefits', but most natural minerals are not able to be absorbed by the human body (or only slowly), so the claimed health benefits may be dubious. Just an excuse to drink the alcohol/EVE/ADAM mixed with them ??? --- --- --- Sigma and Porter - Just As Strange Plotwise As Jack In Bioshock With Atlas : Why can't Porter (yes, yes, its actually the Thinker...) do all the things HIMSELF which he is having Sigma do ? (just like Atlas has Jack, a complete newbie, do everything for him ?) "If you want it done right"... There is no disclosure that Jack being Ryan's 'child' was Atlas's reason to use Jack(so he can get past security which Atlas can't... Atlas himeslf seems to get around fine.). An unarmed, inexperienced, stranger is supposed to do better than the big Rapture man -- who is "Who is Atlas" and "Atlas Voice of the People", and we do see traipsing around the City, and who IS SHOWN to manipulate Rapture systems left and right thoughout the story. Something is wrong here. Unfortunately there is No (better) possibility in the game for an internal conflict in Jack -- IF the Player figures out he's being 'used' (it might detract from the simpleton's slaughter-fest shooter game I guess - and after all, sophisticated/superior games like that ARE hard to write.) So lets ask the same question : Why can't tech genius Porter do his own so-important task in his own familiar facility, instead of having to get a bug-brained 'Alpha' cyborg (and not one of those nice well conditioned later model Big Daddies either - Alphas were supposed to be basket cases...) to do it all for him ? 'Porter' shows he has control of all kinds of things in the story. So wouldn't it be simpler for Porter to sneak around (like he must've for years to survive wherever he's at) and 'print out the code' (or whatever) ? Instead, he stays where he is hiding, all nice and safe... So Porter can't contact the Thinker himself ? (splice into a phone/data line and talk directly to the Thinker, etc...) to do what he and Tenenbaum need done ? All for the 'twist'... Consider these games ARE graded 'on a curve' by the ones who set their 'scores'. --- --- --- Fuzzy Logical ?? (Pseudo-Aristotelian Logic) : Fact : Humans became Splicers and wreaked havoc Fact : We see Human corpses everywhere in Rapture Fact : We see Cat corpses in many places in Rapture Conlusion : Cats became Splicers also Strange Audio Diaries are found with meowing on them... (Hmm, Roleplay a Cat in Rapture...) Conclusion : LOLCats was invented in Rapture originally. Nothing says we can't have funny pictures of real cats making strange comments about Bioshock and Rapture... --- --- EVE Injection Mystery : We already have seen that eating and drinking certain things (in the game) gave you an EVE boost (or sucked some out of your system ...) So why not get all EVE that way? Not fast enough ? Not enough quantity all at once? Tummyache issues?? EVE didn't seem to be in such short supply (We found it laying just about everywhere, versus ADAM Plasmids being many many fewer and often protected). Normal EVE usage (particularly for earlier and NON-Combat Plasmids) may have been largely met by dietary supplements (and needles thus avoided). Maybe injection wasn't as big an issue -- you use ALOT more EVE than the injections of ADAM - but is that actually extrordinary usage, the way WE used it ??? (Other than Big Sisters I don't recall any Splicers injecting EVE ??) So - more foody ideas in the MMORPG for EVE, more details about how EVE is produced, etc... Might be cheap enough (or better technology) to have drinkable forms for normal used (again avoiding those needles). Sander Cohen's fancy EVE injector (seen at his parties) - the 'high' doesnt really come until you "power up" the ADAM cocktail (and he no doubt experimented to find the best combinations). --- --- Statement : "Time-paradox" problem and the "space-time relativity" issue are all antiquated notions when compared to the physical realities represented by quantum mechanics and this particular storyline." Reply : Notions about some THEORY being any better/less absurd than 'notions' about more antiquated THEORIES ?? It is all balderdash and a distraction to any story which is SUPPOSED to be about the characters (and allegedly some historic social issues the writers are nostalgic/fixated about mis-recounting). "An Infinte multi-universes averaged together equals Zero" - thats the effect of a supposedly 'clever' gimmick that only waters down everything in the game because nothing is significant anymore. Everything that took place has no import in the end -- "Wave the Hand" and it can all be undone (a cheap 'out' like just hopping to another dimension where your problem is solved - Elizabeth should simply have Tear'd to 'Nice' fantasyland Paris from the very start). We could've had a Free Comic Flash App Game do pretty much the same. Platform 'Runner' games have cardboard cutout characters with alot less effort. --- --- --- Debate - Ryan_vs_Lamb:_Religious_Rights : "than the crucifixes you seize and burn." ...Strange, we saw piles of unburned ones sitting next to other seized smuggled goods (newspapers/movies/booze) - all things normally allowed to be in Rapture, except that in this specific case they were items being Smuggled in and imperilling the safety of Rapture. Ryan's philosophy prevented a FORCED State Religion (BTW thats what 'The Rapture Family' was effectively turned into), and Ryan admits in-game that he has no problem with private religious devotions. "The chain is a symbol for an irrational force" More of Sofia's weasel words as 'The Great Chain' is a symbol/embodiment of the social ideal of progress driven by individuals benefitting everyone. The Great Chain idea seems fairly rational to me - making USE of human nature to build and advance rather than destroy - versus Sofia's idea of destroying human nature as a 'solution'. "(Angry applause, shouting)" Interesting how it is arranged that there is no applause for Ryan, who likely had the majority of the city's inhabitants on his side (most people came to Rapture to get away from collectivists like Lamb). A typical tactic of using a 'rent a mob' to make believe the speaker somehow has majority support. (It might have been interesting to read the take on this 'debate' by the City's newspapers, Radio broadcasts and talk show pundits -- good ideas for the MMORPG's "greater story"). Of course, Ryan is made too stupid to recognize the setup (something he should have been well aware of even from his time in the old Soviet Union). Ryan could (would ?) have easily replied with much of what is above to counter Lamb's distortions (its why "debates" have 2 rounds). But then, the storyline requires making him the cutout bad guy and a loser, and so he is silenced. Its too bad that their Dystopia was so obviously contrived in its writing. --- --- --- Date of Culpepper's Death (Her Date with Death)? - Before or after Kashmir? : Probably after Kashmir, when things started getting strange/destablized in Rapture. Unfortunately what they (game writers) seem to imply is that she was killed for bad mouthing Cohen (Critic...) - a very weak excuse BEFORE the Civil War started (with Sullivan doing it supposedly at Ryans orders ???), and still not really enough reason for it after (all you hd to do is to wait long enough and Cohen would simply see her as material for a "Plasterpiece"). There might have been more logical reason - like Culpepper siding with Atlas (seriously, Ryan really didn't get alot of loyalty to Rapture's Philosophy with all the surrender monkeys/traitors everyone around him turned into - especially with thought of the consequences of someone like Atlas running the place - particularly with all the people Atlas had murdered already). There also could have been more involvement with the Jasmine Jolene/Jack situation than was ever elaborated upon. They also 'missed the boat' (or sub) in NOT having Cohen do the deed (in some artistically appropriate manner - smothering her with a stuffed bunny or choking her with a plaster carrot - there are no carrots floating in her bathtub) ? Ryan's_Stableboy ... Something artisticly creative contrived with an exploding horse, dung, plaster, and confetti perhaps - all set to music. --- --- --- Psycho Booker (Video Compilation of Unusual Deaths and NPC Reactions) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQGzbD1ERMc So many NPCs in Infinite BS just stood there like unreacting puppets (even when shot repeatedly) or simply cowered unconvincingly. It wasn't really part of the story, so why script it any better? (par for most games...) Though having crowd fight scenes where the (in-the way) non-combatants react properly might have been interesting (making you think fast which are trying to flee vs. ones going to attack you ...) -- but having ALOT of complex scripting was WAY beyond this game. SO if we are going to have more realism and freedom of action in the MMORPG, then how do you handle the Players who YOU KNOW are going to try to 'see what happens' when walking around in the nice safe streets of New Rapture ? "Lets just stab the newspaper vender to see what happens!!" First, maybe the NPC will be better shots and faster reacting than the Player (and beat them down before they can pull that weapon at the NPC and aim it -- after a few trips to the hospital, the sociopathic Players might become enlightened). After multiple failures the immature Players will leave the game. The wannabe sociopath finds themself on a operating table getting a "trans-orbital lobotomy" as Dr Tenenbaum talks endlessly about degenerate tissue and "adjustinks" to the patient. There would be an interesting 'trip', seeing it happen from the inside (different but similar to the 'therapy odyssey' the Player goes thru during their entrance into the game). The sound effects should be good. --- --- Scene Recreations : One of the Neat things Players would want to see (and thus some subset would themselves create) would be 'fixed' recreations of scenes we saw in the game. Done better ? With new Twists ? Things that SHOULD have been (and 'heh' things that shouldnt...)? Entire Jack/Delta paths redone as more exciting and logical... A whole seperate 'Theater of the Mind' acted out for you. Some good, some bad. --- --- --- So were the 'Ghosts' (BS1) the result of 'Tears' ? : Interdimensional echos of actual events that happened in the infinite other Raptures? Doesn't explain how we didn't see more in BS2 or BaS. (And 'Tears' are Infinite pseudo Science BS anyway). I myself really prefer Rapture not be tainted by the 'Infinite' fantasy stuff, but be that as it may, we can fall back on BaS NOT being 'Prime' (despite what Levine said -- which itself flies in the face of how this whole multiverse and infinite lighthouse stuff was defined for that game - it (BaS, simply is NOT the same 'reality' as our good ole Rapture ). - True Twistiness - it (BS Infinite) is all a extra lucid 'ghost dream' of some demented Splicer who used to write fantasy stories who eventually went down the 'harvested ADAM' rabbithole, and it got warped and pelfed into what WE saw in the game (and WE are actually sitting in a stupor in Le Marquis D'Epoque (Civil War period Rapture) after excitation by some extra 'good' chemicals of some kind, while staring at some freaky 'acid' artsy 'mobile' non-plaster decoration hanging from the ceiling). - Coulda had at least one -- Ghost scene in one of the restrooms - titled "Bad Clams" (actually thats a David Letterman Joke for a Top 10 worst Norman Rockwell Saturday Evening Post pictures list). Realistic vomitting (its been done before) and other such activities... (poor quality 'knockoff' ADAM products could bring a whole range of unpleasant side-effects). --- --- --- Conditioning : Humans are not very good at experiencing reality (the world as it REALLY is). There are countless examples and experiments showing how people perceive a given stimuli in totally different ways. Memory is even worse when it comes to accurate recording of events. The whole ADAM story could be a grand delusion, created through brainwashing, hypnosis, conditioning, etc. Jack has certainly been conditioned and sees and behaves according to what he believes to be true. The same is also probably true for Delta. We as Players, looking through the eyes of the conditioned brainwashed heroes are really no different than the way the delusional Little Sisters see their world. In other words, we see Rapture through the eyes of a delusional character -- if Delta saw pink elephants, we would also see them and whether they were real or not, is mostly immaterial. Elizabeth had a really F@#$%^&d Up childhood, so who knows how she perceives the world. The whole 'back from death' thing etc... So easy alibi to toss out all the weird contradicting crap in BaS. (In BioShock 3 the player could be given the task to find out what is real and what is delusional, in the game and game story. Who and what do you believe to be true, an expansion of the Atlas/Fontaine story theme, but happening throughout the whole game.) MMORPG could have plenty of playable delusionsal sequences, with the appropriate disclaimer... --- --- --- Rapture's Seismographic Station (and Substations) : Rapture can't exactly be evacuated, but warnings/alerts can be sounded to watch for damage and to instigate immediate inspections/repairs in the City. The nice emergency gong (heard in the Thinkers Core) would be an interesting feature - with such events occasionally happening (and public announcements about preparation for such events) in the MMORPG's Rapture (with damage control teams and various role playing). "Emergency Instructions can be found in the Front Pages of your Rapture Directory..." --- --- --- Imagination is A Terrible Thing To ... : http://www.orau.org/ptp/collection/quackcures/quackcures.htm Looking at various radiation/radium based Quack medicine/devices/products around 1900, leveraging alot of that time's (pseudo) scientific exposure to the public. It would have been a bit more interesting/historic for Infinite BS to have had Fink-Lutece 'Science' Quack products : *Phlogistonic Floatopathy Therapy (opium being the active ingredient, with a touch of Radium) *Lutece Effect Healing Belt (great profitmaking quackery - guaranteed to come with The Prophet's Blessing) *First Lady Tomb Dust brand cleanser ("Clean as the First Lady would have wanted it !!") *Professor Xavier's Hair Grow Cream - now with more of the rare Tibetian Yak Vomit for that tingly growth feeling (it's actually carbonated). *Zephod's Gear Cleaner and Polish - favorite of The Columbia Flag Guard and Marching Band *Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Crows - membership pin - glows with the "Blue Light of Truth" *I Was A Boer Collaborating Psychic, by Dr. Sofia Lamb *Aether-Humors Balancing Crystals - excellent for numerous skin conditions including adolecent acne. *Lutece Tonic and General Restorative - good really for anything that ails you - "It has blue flavor 'particles' in it !!!" --- --- --- --- Redshirt With No Name - Means You're Gonna Die : Since the MMORPG is not a 'Slaughter-fest' game, it helps if the Player can have more empathy for the poor deranged Splicers. Every Splicer should have a name (and a story - these aren't just the wandering insta-spawn plasmid-fodder of the Solo games) Hi, Im Steve and Ive been a Splicer for 5 years... Keeping your Team NPC alive/uninjured gets you bonus advantage (having to drag them back to camp half dead can be "a drag"...). You might have your NPC Lackeys wear red clothing to differentiate them from your opponents, but then that also makes them more visible. --- --- Baby Jack's (His Mind) Growth Acceleration : Unfortunately forming a brain's embedded mind is not genetic - it is based on sensory input formed patterns (including time to correlate the inputs and to take action to seek resoltion of detected contradictions). Even just training muscles for use requires substantial accumulation of 'experience'. Brain Boost (or something like it being used), being a Tonic, might not be as severe a treatment (?) - thus have less ADAM side-effects (Why Jack isn't already a "walking Tumor" by the time the game starts....) Brain Boost could work via Stem Cell reversion of brain tissue to allow reforming new synaptic patterns and some acceleration of cognitive formation (mentioned above). Unfortunately, you can lose what the brain cells already have in them (established patterns) with that process, so a moderated mechanism is really important. Baby Jack would be being formed "from scratch", so it is not as much a problem. Accelerated learning/conditioning - what kind of mind is formed by an artificial process -- only what is fed into it and the immediate environment. WE as Jack might not have understood much of what we saw in the game (and ignored things that actually were there - simply because we had no concept to use to interpret - would make for a rather bland experience - more like an old style low detail game terrain - yet that might make for an interesting 'different' role experience in the MMORPG - even as part of the 'Cure' where ex-splicers (Player) experiences having their mind rebuilt). Atlas uses lots of colloquialism which would have HAD to have been part of Jack's conditioning, in order for Jack to understand what Atlas was saying (or he really just heard "Whaaa Wha, Whah Whah Whah Whah Waaaaah, Blah Blah Blah"). Considering how extensive the total human experience is, and how much input would have to be forced into Jack, he would still have had substantial gaps and deficiencies. Now that's something to delve into for the BS1 recreation in the MMORPG - to hear Atlas speaking in what we think are mumbles, alot, when he goes off-script (and hits the limit in Jack's conditioning). - Heh - I previously thought up a solution to Ryan's safely (security-wise) getting rid of people who wanted to leave Rapture - to Mindwipe them - more like selective amnesia (with more recent memories being eliminated...mostly). But at that point why not just reprogram them to now 'love Rapture' ? (though you may have to do both in that case, to get rid of the memories causing their desire to abandon Rapture and to return to the Land of the Parasites). Ryan didn't/wouldn't(?) - but did Lamb have something like this to twist people into being her slaves. People who came to Rapture usually had VERY strong beliefs against her collectivist-type ideas, so why else could she sway so many away from utter revulsion to her philosophy ? It would just take one to have crushed her skull... Them being in a weakened mental state from splicing could account for some of it. We saw a chalkboard (cheap to do Asset - lets have lots of these in the MMORPG) with rejected Plasmids/Tonics, one being "Amnesia" - Ryan MIGHT have been interested in it (but maybe it didnt wipe sufficiently far back in the memory (or too far)). --- --- --- move to Plasmid Page Security Bullseye (Plasmid) : Why Have It ? - Actually, this would have been more of a way to make a target MORE visible to the security systems (or to attract the attention of a security device to a potential target) instead of to pervert the judgement of the security device (making a 'friend' into a 'foe' can be a rather precise operation). Later (Post-Order Rapture) versions might have been a 'hack' to 'paint' a target as a 'foe' to trigger the Security response (which BTW would previously NOT have always been to fatally SHOOT the target - instead maybe armed with paint pellets to make the perp the object of peer pressure or knockout tranquilizers). How - how do the security devices work in the first place? (actual 'Genetic' scanning being unlikely, as explained elsewhere). How much (particularly early in their use) were the Security units human monitored/triggered/controlled ? The Wall Scanners could continue to track targets and send infomation to the FlyBots or Turrets. The Rapture Novel had electronic 'flashers' signaling an authorized 'friend' to differentiate. --- --- --- New Ghost Stories and Flashback Asset : Flashbacks (in middle of MMORPG game) to your previous life as a Splicer, or before that (scenes from normal life in Rapture...). Presented in similar style to the 'fake memories' Jack had flashes of -- 'still' pictures, many of them with some panning effects (easy to generate as an Asset). Many can be absurd situations -- flashed for a mere moment (to foist an subconscious reaction). Its yet another Asset for Players to create (so that there can be many many of them, and they won't repeat for a long time). Topic associated ones possible for mission scenario use (backstory of some related element). The ghostly shapes we saw in BS1 are fairly crude looking (so pre-canned figures can be used - NOT have to be re-created for use here). The dialog (music ? Sound effects ?) and matching animations are then the critical parts to make work, but even they don't have to be 'polished' overmuch to transmit their intended idea/information. Funny Idea - Ghosts themselves experiencing a 'ghost story' and freaking out, etc... Along with the various commentary from the living NPCs about how stupid ceratin things are in the Bioshock World, have 'ghost stories' show more such commenst from back in the Golden Age of Rapture. --- --- --- . . .